Missed Me
by Kym Hughes
Summary: The anticipation of finding each other again.
1. Chapter 1

**MISSED ME - This is a chance to reconnect with these two characters. Especially since there will be a new Our Girl but not with Molly as the lead. Well done to Tony Grounds for the new series and would love to see more of Bossman and 2 Section. Reviews would be lovely as tempted to take the plunge and finally join a writer's group.**

October 2014

The anticipation over the last few months, knowing that as each day went by that this moment would arrive. The days had been exciting and had taught her many lessons but missing him more every day had been hard. Being able to Skype had helped some of the loneliness but nothing had substituted for being held in those strong arms. Memories of his touch had her closing her eyes and remembering in vivid detail the taste of his lips and the way he stroked his tongue across her lip until she gasped and then he had gained entry. Fantastic exotic dreams had been a coping mechanism and Molly was glad how real they had seemed.

He was expecting her tomorrow and was going to drive down to Brize Norton. Molly had debated about letting him know that she was getting back a day earlier but wanted to be able to have a private reunion. The anticipation of her fellow soldiers witnessing a special meeting of a very new relationship had been daunting. Molly knew how she felt about Bossman but was not totally secure about his feelings after this time apart and was glad that it would not be open to a public appraisal.

"Morning gorgeous." Her facebook pinged. "I have a lot of nervous energy anticipating your return tomorrow. Mum happy though as I am tackling chopping wood to keep the wood burner going over the winter. I job I hate but loving today as it is making the time go quickly until I can take you in my arms and !. Safe journey. Xxxx." Molly smiled at the message and glad that he was at home as she would hate to arrive and he not be there.

"Counting down the time. See ya soon Boss! Xxx." She licked her lips knowing that he would growl with mock anger at calling him Boss especially when she ran her hands through his curls.

…..

Ping went his phone and he growled at the message. Another reason to punish her he thought and added to his list. She was going to be busy with all the punishments he had to dish out. Especially going to see Bashira. But Molly had her own mind as he had found out on tour and had the grey hairs to prove it. She was protective, fierce, loyal and very sexy. Tomorrow could not come quickly enough.

He had completed his rehabilitation at Headley and had been passed as P2 fit to return to duty. Charles was contemplating his next move as his OC had filed his resignation under his pending file and had arranged to review when Charles had completed his leave. Lt Colonel Beck, following his promotion had told Charles that he could not afford to lose such an experienced officer with such a bright future. He had been putting the review of that decision on hold until he had a chance to discuss with Molly as staying in would have implications for their future.

The wood was now a neat pile of logs for the winter and he was satisfied another twenty minutes would see him finished, shower, lunch and dinner with his parents. He heard the insistent ring of the phone and put down the axe. The caller was his mum to let him know that they would not be home for dinner as they had been delayed in London on business.

He put the phone down realising he was still wearing his gloves and was contemplating what he would do this evening as his original plans had now be cancelled. There was a firm knock on the front door and as he opened he was surprised by the visitor.

"Missed me?" Her cheeky grin was the best thing he had ever seen. She had a wool hat on her head, her hair was flowing around her shoulders and her eyes were shining with anticipation. Her cheeks were red from the cold and her lips were full and lush. Missed me…. that was an understatement. He could not vocalise how much he had missed her. Her fresh banter, never knowing what she would do next but most of all the way she snuggled in close and how he could easily lift her into his arms as she was so tiny.

….

Bossman was in a check shirt, with lovely brown curls and those deep brown eyes. He had a look of shock and then complete and utter want. The knowledge that he could not wait to take hold of her, made her grin as he put his arm across the door jam and tilted his head to invite her in. He was so tall that she easily ducked under his arm and then he turned to her as he shut the door.

"Missed you! You have no idea." He rasped as he stepped forward and reached his hands to frame her face. The look caused her to melt and she smiled as he reached down to kiss her. Their lips met tentatively at first as unsure but as they felt familiarity passion exploded. Her hands reached into his curls, he groaned as she pulled his head down and he went in deep. His strong arms lifted and her legs reached around his waist as he backed her against a wall and they tasted…. and tasted.

 **There is definitely more to tell as the moment of meeting again after three months was bound to be explosive with this passionate pair.**


	2. Chapter 2

**MISSED ME – Chapter 2. Anticipating new Our Girl and return of Captain James. Watched little snippet of him in Fleabag. Completely gorgeous and wanted to connect with these two wonderful characters.**

October 2014

Bossman was in a check shirt, with lovely brown curls and those deep brown eyes. He had a look of shock and then complete and utter want. The knowledge that he could not wait to take hold of her, made her grin as he put his arm across the door jam and tilted his head to invite her in. He was so tall that she easily ducked under his arm and then he turned to her as he shut the door.

"Missed you! You have no idea." He rasped as he stepped forward and reached his hands to frame her face. The look caused her to melt and she smiled as he reached down to kiss her. Their lips met tentatively at first as unsure but as they felt familiarity passion exploded. Her hands reached into his curls, he groaned as she pulled his head down and he went in deep. His strong arms lifted and her legs reached around his waist as he backed her against a wall and they tasted…. and tasted.

….

The both broke to greedily gasp for air. Deep raspy breaths as they rested forehead to forehead. Her fingers sliding through his curls. His hands reaching to cup her bottom and slide her closer, deep intense looks but broad grins breaking out.

"Hmmm. Bossman, I have missed you so much." Molly deliberately, tentatively moistened her bottom lip and bit it for added effect. All the time looking deep into his brown eyes. Drowning in their heated depth.

Charles slid her against him, letting her feel how much he had missed her. "Wanton tease." He slid her again and hit the spot. He smiled at her answering moan. "I can tell, my Dawesy." Another moan and he knew he was nearly done for. Pressing her harder against the wall, he rasped into her ear. His breath warm and sexy. "If you hold on tight with those wonderful legs?" She answered with a squeeze of her thighs and he thought he was done for. "Careful, I have really, really missed you. I am going to make my way very slowly up the stairs with you holding on tight."

Molly started to imagine how it would feel to have him moving against her and nearly exploded on the spot – then he started to move. Reality so more deliciously real than imagination. He managed two steps before the friction caused her to grip tighter and pull his head down to go in hard. Her tongue explored and he met the duel. "I don't think we are going any further at the moment."

They sank slowly to the tread and tasted deep.

…

Much, much later. Charles sighed contented that they had finally made it to a comfortable bed. Stairs, shower, bedroom floor. Never had he wanted someone as much as he needed Molly. He tilted his head to see her sprawled across his chest with her legs wrapped with his and her hands creating patterns on his chest. She really was too good at that as he felt himself harden.

"I need to put you on a charge, Dawes."

Her laugh was light in response. "Boss. I can't think that I have left anything unattended. But maybe I forgot this." Her hand slid achingly slowly down his chest and as they slid out to his firm butt she rolled fully on top and sat astride him.

He held her firm before he was done for. "Bashira," he groaned as she leant forward and he got to see those gorgeous breasts. "You should not have gone to see her in Kabul." He managed to just about get out.

"Punish me then, Boss." She groaned and with that he pulled her forward and reached for her nipple and sucked. "Bossssss." She moaned and he punished bringing her near and then finally he slid home and gave them fulfilment.

Molly finally drifted to sleep entangled body to body with the Boss and knew she was home.

…

 **A little bit of fun. If you have not seen the first two minutes of Fleabag then do watch as we miss Bossman.**


End file.
